


Whumptober 2020 #3

by SpiritsShackled



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mild Blood, Whump is mild, Whumptober 2020, for now, implied injury, they're safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled
Summary: MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAYPrompt- Held at Gunpoint
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Whumptober 2020 #3

“Are you going to come with me or not?” Timothy asked, “I do have the gun.”

Thomas glanced to his right, “Just let me check on the cop.”

“How about no? We have places to be after all.”

“Please.” Thomas begged, “You don’t want to go down for murder right?”

Timothy paused, “Fine. Check on him. Quickly.”

Within a couple seconds Thomas was kneeling next to Gordon. He took off his shirt and pressed it to the gunshot wound. His boyfriend stiffened.

“You’re going to be fine.”

Gordon grimaced, “I’m not liking the role reversal here.”

“Because I normally get shot?”

“Exactly.” Gordon weakly moved his hand to keep the shirt in place.

“At least you probably won’t bleed out.” Thomas deadpanned.

“You can’t be sure if that.”

“Are you two done?” Timothy called.

“Do I have a choice?” Thomas asked.

“No.” Timothy smiled pleasantly. “We’re leaving your friend behind.”

“Thought so.” Thomas put his hands up, “Where are we going?”

“Given the police outside, not far. Walk.”

Timothy put an arm around Thomas’ throat. Cold metal pressed into the side of his head. In cooperation, Thomas followed his captor’s lead.

The sun beat down on Thomas’ naked skin. He was beginning to burn. As the adrenaline wore off, more and more of his energy started to fade. Timothy didn’t waver in his hold. While on the verge of passing out, Thomas hit the ground after hearing a bang. 

Timothy fell the opposite direction.

**Author's Note:**

> October 4th is going to be painful. Enough said.


End file.
